Avatar: Through Golden Eyes
by AkikoHamasaki
Summary: Snow has been waiting her whole life to be on Pandora. Her and Grace get disconnected, only leaving Snow to be too connected to the Na'Vi people. Secrets from the trusted are revealed, breathtaking landscapes. Some Suspense/comedy. Bad summary/realistic. First chapter isn't rated M, some swearing. M comes later on, yet even then it's not that graphic. Photo drawn by me.
1. Eyes of Gold, Eyes of Ice and Snow

There it rested. Floating. Though, not a glimpse of this being could be described as free. Perhaps, behind those eyes lies something of greater capabilities of becoming free. Who would know, and who would understand? The possibilities are endless. Some might think of it as something unnatural. Yet, "unnatural" is the incorrect specification for all things... On Pandora, that is.

Desperate. Just _so desperate _to crack open that amino tank. Even if I did, she would die, thus destroying my key of accessing one-no-Saturn's most beautiful moon. Thoughtfully, I placed my ear on the tank to hear the heartbeat. The monitor projected jagged and continuous pulsations. I couldn't wait to walk the plains of paradise. Explore it. Treasure it…

"Miss. Davison." A low and curious voice shattered my peaceful moment. No, he saved it. "It's time." I slightly hesitated before peeling my ear off the glass and yawned, stretching up from the stool.

"Lieutenant: Why can't you understand that I was having a moment, and that you so happened waltz in?" Ace titled his head about thirty degrees and mumbled faintly,

"I am sorry, madam. I assure you it will never happen again." His dark auburn hair was lovely, as well as his soft jade eyes. I couldn't help but stare like a big moron. "… Madam?"

"Snow. Just call me Snow…" This is what I get for being locked up most of my life. "No need to be too dignified, Mr. Professional." He flushed slightly. I smiled, pretending not to notice, and followed him out of the ambient room.

A woman was just about done with yet another cigarette. She tapped her foot under the table at a stressful speed, her full focus on the firearms in front of her. The clouds of smoke distressed her short, curled ginger hair. She's a little suspicious, I thought.

"Ms. Augustine," Ace said with shocking politeness, "We're sending her in." Grace didn't look at us. Instead, she jolted up from her seat, enthusiastically slamming the gun on the table.

"Yeah! About god damn time we get the blue bastards!" I could swear she had that cigarette filling her lungs for almost two minutes. She walked over to me while exhaling the smoke, "What do you say, Snowflake, huh? You ready to cover some land?" I flinched at the odor,

"Yes. But promise me you'll quit this _habit_ of yours?" She friendlily patted my shoulder,

"Whatever. They don't last forever in that tank." She walked past Ace and me to the link room. Grace Augustine: Age fifty, hardcore American, and a living legend; head of this whole "avatar" program. There's some quirks to her, but it's worth a stay here at Hell's Gate. All of her tech assistants leap when she snaps an order. After all, it's_ really _major business she's dealing with.

Ace opened up the coffin of the link unit for me, which was connected to an MRI scanner. Ace was still standing there as soon as I lied down, patiently waiting to shut the canopy.

"Aren't you going?" I asked,

"You can't close this with your left arm… Miss Snow." My right hand was farthest from the canopy's handle. A grenade had struck me in my early days as a marine, leaving me with just a humerus. I gripped the stub with my right hand and looked away from Ace without a word. "I suspect you should mind your actions out there, since I don't own an avatar. Good luck." I caught a glimpse of his concerned eyes before he shut the coffin for me.

"Relax like you're going to sleep," Grace's voice patched through a computer, "And don't die, one-arm." My heart skipped a beat; I was too excited to be angry at that cruel comment. I'd waited too long for this chance. I shut my eyes and passed through a tunnel of multiple colored lights, then there was nothing.

My vision blurred the two figures above me. I seemed to be on an operating table, as expected. Things came into focus, and everything was ten times more vividly colored than I could recall.

"Snow, are you in there?" It was Grace and her tech assistant, wearing oxygen masks.

"Phase-lock one-hundred percent," the tech said on the right, "A fully stable link." Grace leaned in and I was fully awake now,

"She's unresponsive, dumb-ass!" I stared down at myself. My left arm was back! I sat up and examined it and Grace backed up as if she was handling a horse. "Take it easy, Snow! _Easy_, there. Look at me." I looked over at Grace and she was in awe, "Beautiful... Now let's get in the ship."

Pandora's landscape was in the distance. My heart was racing so much so, that I leaped off the helicopter early of landing. Grace had an Avatar as well; she was the only one with me on this mission. To be reborn nine foot tall… What a heap of weight to haul around.

I was capable of travelling barefoot everywhere and anywhere, lighter and faster than I'd anticipated. The grass was even softer than the usual Earth grass; like strong green blades of silk. I crouched down inhaling its beauty, raking it with my fingers. Grace must of suspected I was going mad- I didn't care.

"Quit daydreaming! You'll get a chance to hug trees later, stub." I stood up and pouted,

"You know, then I should just call you Graceless Nicotine."

"Touché…" Grace dismounted the helicopter and it receded to Hell's Gate. "Let's get going."


	2. So Close Yet So Far

"Why aren't we in native garbs or something? These shorts are squeezing my tail."

"You complain a lot. Chief said Na'vi don't need shoes, either."

"Mind telling me why we're in still them?" Grace paused from walking and smiled at me,

"Let's just say daddy wants to drive us to our first day of school."

"Then there's no way I should have to wear them." I grabbed my foot,

"Hold on, will you? There's a tracking device in the soles. Keep your bib on, kid."

"Ugh. Then why do _you_ get a machine gun?" Grace grinned,

"So you don't wander away from your leader." I frowned,

"That's just shitty."

"The way you shoot a gun is _shitty_." She tapped my back with her newly discovered tail, "You'd shoot your brains out. I'm still in charge of you for the next year." I rolled my eyes and groaned. Yeah, real help she was. She's nothing but a blind old goat...

"Fine then, moving on..." We continued on walking.

The bioluminescent forest floor reacted to Grace's and my steps. Bright blue rings rippled, and spread like we were walking on water. I trekked ahead, and tried to ignore the grass by gazing around me. Multitudes of trees towered above, and exotic birds- unlike anything I'd ever seen- whisked by, squawking an array notable pitches. Grace observed the plants with a grin,

"Need to get me some samples. Hey, Ice-!"

"Do it yourself, Graceless."

"Seriously, if you got a stick up your ass, then why don't you head back to the Gate and… What is _that_?"

"Would you quit saying 'ass'? What the…?" Grace walked beside me, holding her glowing plastic bag of samples. We both stood there, speechless. The gnarled, twisting tree trunks had brightly coloured lizards, which scuttled across them. But higher up, there was a dishevelled, abandoned hut stationed among one of the trees. Grace sighed and patted my shoulder, "We must be getting close to the Hometree…" I scoffed,

"I feel pathetic staring at all these plants."

"You look stupid too, Ice." Grace joked,

"Oh, can it already." The both of us laughed and continued through the giant leaves. Grace paused and glanced back at me.

"Icicles, what do you think these are for?"

"Snow; not Ice. I've no clue. It looks like a..." I trailed off. She lifted her long braid and exposed a few wiggling pink strands. They looked so much like an anemone's tentacles that I faltered.

"The hell..?" I took my braid and examined mine.

"It's called a 'tswin', but we've no clue what it does. Wiggly shit, you know?" Grace turned around and grasped my braid, "It's said to be a connector to the nervous system. Wonder what would happen if I did this…?" I snatched my braid from her,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you _trying_ to biologically rape me of my innocence?" Grace laughed and tossed her hair aside before walking ahead.

"No, just testing you. Let's get a move on."

"Yeah, the last thing I'd like is to connect nervous systems with an old hag."

"Ohoho, no you didn't just address me that way." There was a low grunt nearby. "Shut up for real now..." She motioned for me to crouch behind some foliage, "There's something over there…" Her gun was held ready, and I could see between the leaves was an animal something like that of a rhinoceros covered in neon stripes. It grunted as it went along swallowing plants. It seemed to weigh tons of pounds. Grace held up her machine gun on my left, ready to fire at the beast's rear-end and swishing tail. I turned and moved to stop her. She pulled the trigger, yet nothing happened. _Where were the bullets? _In that instant, the animal bellowed in agony and collapsed, the shaft of an arrow protruding from its backside.

I glanced behind me to see who shot the arrow, but the figure was shadowed in the overgrown flora. A blue and tribal-marked hand retracting a bow slunk back into the dark. I watched his or her footsteps retreating, via the glowing ground. However, before I could say anything, the figure vanished. Meanwhile, Grace was glaring at her gun, getting pissed wondering why her assistants didn't load her with ammunition.

"Grace! It only took one arrow…" The animal had been thrashing till it finally went limp, causing a large final thump and birds to scatter. Grace observed the animal,

"So they use some kind of poison too! I wonder where they get it! Oh, this is great! Let's report back to Hell's Gate! They can be from the lizards, or the plants, or the-" In a harsh whisper,

"Will you quit fantasizing and shush!? Someone's coming!" I pointed through the leaves at the figure emerging into the light by the massive young carcass. The man was rather tall, his hair in long braids, and white markings all over his muscular blue skin.

"He must be of a high rank," Grace whispered, "Maybe he can help us!"

"No! He would get hostile because we're speaking English! He'd think we're spying-!" The man pulled out the arrow from the meaty almost-rhinoceros and looked around suspiciously. "See! You're bloody mouth revealed us!" Grace glanced at the man and then her gun, dropping it carefully.

"Then all the more to ask for help if we're unarmed!" She tried to stand up, but I pulled her down, and the Na'vi man went down on his knees, mumbling some sort of prayer in his native tongue. "Oh… Well then, let's-" I sighed and pulled Grace to me, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Look, I know you're the leader, but you're going to need to let me handle this, so this time, keep _your _mouth shut and yourself hidden here while I negotiate with him, understand?"

"Ah, _okay_, tough guy..." she released her shirt from my grip, "Alright, but if you fail, you get yourself out."

"Whatever, ego. No peeking." _Okay, now it's time to play innocent girl…_

Taking a slow breath to prepare myself, I slowly emerged from the ferns. Taking slow steps towards the man ahead of me, he stretched his arms and glanced around. We met glances and he stood still, as did I. My mouth went dry, and I found myself at a loss of words. _He's pretty handsome. But wait, why does he look-?_

His face and tail perked with alertness, but his round gold eyes softened the longer he observed me. Then he slowly reached behind him for an arrow, but a sudden shudder of panic ran up my spine. _I need to get out of here. I bet he wants me dead! If he can take down that large beast, I'll be dead in a split-second!_ He then relaxed his arms and didn't draw any weapons, in muse, as though he'd just realised something. His face became solemn. Before shifting my weighted feet, the man's low voice reached me,

"_**Ngenga lu tupe**_?" He cocked his head. Na'vi language. _Yes! Thank goodness I learned it prior! Now to play innocent lost girl!_

I was an adequate distance from him now, his features more enhanced. I folded my hands behind my back, and ended up shyly fiddling with my longest braid.

"_**Hìtxoa**_…" I said avoiding eye-contact. I briefly bowed, then the man put on a small smile.

Okay... Weird…

"_**Pey… Za'u.**_"There were irregular shuffling sounds in the trees.

"_**Toltem!**_" Someone yelled, causing me to jump.

"_Agh_!" A swift rush of air and an almost numbing pain had punctured my chest. The man's eyes widened in worry, and he flailed his arms at nothing in particular behind him,

"_**Kehe! Kehe! Ftang, rä'ä!**_" My vision blurred after I'd been shot three more times, then ceased. My steps became leaps that went nowhere, and I toppled to the ground in front of the marked man. Pandora's grass softened my cheek. Such a familiar smell now…

Yet all went black.

* * *

Sorry these chapters have been so short! My friend Skirt2819 edited this chapter. :) Thanks girl! Here's the translations:

"_**Ngenga lu tupe**_?" = "Who are you?"

"_**Hìtxoa**_…" = "Pardon/excuse me..."

"_**Pey… Za'u.**_" = "Wait... Come (here)."

"_**Toltem!**_" = "Shoot!"

"_**Kehe! Kehe! Ftang, rä'ä!**_" = "No! No! Stop, don't!"


End file.
